Captured By Humans
by Shadowgirl119
Summary: Based on the scene in the first movie where Bumblebee is brutally captured by Sector Seven and dragged off to its secret base to be dissected and studied. Includes 'lost scenes' from S7. Told from BumbleBee's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Captured: Bumblebee's Perspective

Chapter One

**Okay I was re-watching the first Transformer movie because I was going to see the second movie and the scene with Bumblebee being captured by Sector Seven kind of stuck with me and I thought it might be cool to write the scenes from his perspective…with some added mischief.**

Note: I do not own the copyright to Transformers or its characters.

* * *

Humans they were a strange race but I had grown to liking the human, Sam, that I was supposed to be protecting. His carefree behavior and his innocence was something I had not seen for many centuries with our war with the Decepicons.

So when I saw him and Mikaela falling out of Optimus's grasp and about to be smashed into a thousand pieces, I couldn't just stand by. I started racing towards them as fast as my processors would allow. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow I began to fear I would not reach them in time.

I was close now; I started transforming as I leapt forward. I stretched my left arm out and barely managed to grasp onto Mikaela. Then with great effort I swung my right arm out and grabbed Sam. They were still flailing about and screaming. But I couldn't worry about that because I had realized that I couldn't use my hands to land. I would have to roll. I pulled Sam and Mikaela closer to me so they wouldn't be flung around as much. I then placed my head on my chest and braced myself as the pavement started coming closer.

I hit head first and I felt the impact jar down my structural supports. I involuntarily found myself tightening my hands. I loosened my hold immediately so I wouldn't squash Sam and Mikaela, humans were so fragile. When I finally came to a sliding stop and I carefully placed them down. They had stopped screaming but my sensors detected that they were still in a state of distress. I crouched down preparing to transform back to my car form when I heard the helicopters and cars coming. I scanned for escape routes but there was no way to get away without irreversibly damaging humans.

I stepped in front of Sam as search lights from the helicopters blinded me. I wouldn't let them shoot at him; nobody was going to hurt him on my watch. I braced myself for a projectile attack and though I heard it coming I couldn't see it. Pain lanced through my left arm. Then I found myself being pulled. I glanced to the side away from the light of the helicopter and saw a thick wire encircling my arm. I ground my gears and pulled back trying to stay between Sam and the helicopter. I heard another attack coming from behind me I moved to dodge it but it hit anyway.

I let out a cry of pain as the wires worked their way under my protective armor. I saw Optimus out of the corner of my eye. If this was to be my fate I would make him proud. I would prove my loyalty and faith in him by honoring that which he held most precious. I would not harm the humans.

The wires went taut suddenly, pulling me off my feet. I felt myself falling but could do nothing to stop it. The wires remained taut forcing me to stay spread-eagle on the ground, my shoulder joints began to ache from the strain. Humans surrounded me. I tried to lift my head off the ground but could only manage a few inches. I saw them restraining Sam dragging and pushing him away from me. He was trying to help me; I could see the capacity of humans for caring and understand in him. That more then anything strengthened my resolve not to fight back as icy streams hit me from all directions.

The blasts of cold were agonizing. My systems were slowing down; it was harder and harder to move—to think. I felt the spark in my chest begin to flutter. They were killing me.

* * *

I don't know how long I laid there in ice torment, time had become irrelevant. Many more humans came in much larger trucks. Though most of my processors were off-line or screaming in pain I distantly comprehended that I was being dragged across the pavement to a metal platform. The metal seemed to amplify the coldness. I saw nine men carrying thick wires and chains; they fastened them around my feet and legs, pulling them tight. I was helpless, I couldn't move. I could only watch in silent agony as they brought more to bind my hands and arms. They released the helicopter wires when they were done and then brought out a large black net-looking thing and draped it across me fastening it down on all sides. The platform was then heaved up into a large truck. My personal ice-demons followed.

Sometime later I felt the truck begin to move. I knew I wouldn't like the destination for this torture was only the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

Captured by Humans

Chapter Two

* * *

I knew that I should at least try to recharge before the truck reached its destination. The icy cold made it nearly impossible to focus, but it wasn't cold enough for my systems to automatically shut down by themselves. I didn't want to shut down myself. What if I wasn't able to get them back on-line?

I thought about all the people I was enduring this for—Sam, Mikaela, Optimus and all Autobots—I needed to be strong enough to get through this. One by one I shut down my systems…

* * *

The truck slammed to a stop causing enough of a disturbance to bring me out of my recharge. I was glad that I was still alive and functional. The strain of my system rebooting against the cold caused the spark in my chest to flutter again. I tried to put my hand over it, to soothe it, but realized too late that the cold and the chains prevented it. All I managed to do was move my arm a couple of inches and frighten one of the humans directing the liquid nitrogen weapons.

I heard the truck doors open but I couldn't see them from my tied-down position. New humans came in to take the place of the ones that had been guarding me throughout the journey. Some started checking to make sure the net and chains were secure. I heard the sounds of large machinery coming to life and then I felt the platform begin to be pulled out of the truck. The lights outside the truck were much brighter and caused my optical sensors to be temporary off-lined as they adjusted.

The platform was pulled along a set of rails until it reached an enclosed underground area. Large metal doors clanged down somewhere behind me as I stared at the machinery and weapons that I was now surrounded by. They had obvious been preparing for a day like this.

Once the platform was secure they removed the black net that encircled me. I saw the scientists for the first time then. They all wore white coats and were smiling whereas everyone else looked frighten and awe-struck.

I knew it was going to get a lot worse but even so I was surprised when they brought out magnet restraints and used them to secure my arms. The magnetic fields started distorting my systems. I felt like the room was spinning and everything was brighter. But worse of all it forced my arms back more--exposing my spark chamber. I grew terrified as I saw the smiling scientists coming to take a look…I laid still and even though crazed thoughts of killing them crossed my mind I knew I wouldn't even if I could. They wished to learn about Autobots and I would teach them…


	3. Chapter 3

Captured by Humans

Chapter Three

**Please Review, I love feedback.**

* * *

I had been right; the freezing liquid nitrogen had only been the start of my torture. I cursed Prime and everything he stood for. All I wanted was for it to end. I felt so betrayed, how could Prime let this happen to me, he was our leader—our protector, why wasn't he here?

I cried for Prime, for Ironhide, for Ratchet, for anyone that could come and save me but I knew they couldn't hear me—couldn't help me. I would have to endure this alone.

The electrical blasts started increasing in intensity…Oh, Primus, why?

My body was jerking wildly—I had no control over it. The added electricity surged through my body frying circuits and automatically activating systems at random. My systems were being activated so fast I couldn't keep up with my display of what was happening to me. That scared me, for untold years I had always known what was going on with my body even if it had been something I hadn't like—such as being torn apart by Decepicons. Now I was alone, cold, immobilized, in horrific pain, and with no control of any of my systems.

The human scientists if anything seemed happier and more fascinated by me. In some ways I was grateful of the electrical surges they were torturing me with because it meant they weren't messing about with my spark chamber. I could still remember with horrific terror how they had probed around inside of me touching my most sensitive areas.

* * *

My systems were so shocked and jarred I didn't even notice when they stopped. It took a couple of minutes for my systems to respond—as much as they could with the liquid nitrogen still blasting all over me. My optics slowly came back on-line first. I looked around and saw the scientist standing together by a computer looking at paper printouts. They did that for some time. I thanked Primus for the break. I regretted my earlier thoughts and couldn't bear to think about what I had thought then. I closed my optics and tried to pretend I was far, far away…on Cybertron, maybe, though I had been scarcely more then a sparkling when it had been destroyed in the war.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

It was only a dream. I refused to open my optics and look—it would be too cruel.

"BUMBLEBEE! No, no, no"

I couldn't help it. I looked. It was Sam. He was being restrained by humans in black clothes. The one from before—Simmons I distantly remembered—was talking to him. I turned up my audio sensors to max so I could hear…

"See kid, I'm the boss around here, what I want I get—it's that simple—Now were going to go on a little tour with Secretary Keller and you're going to behave and help us—we need to know what you know. Your country needs you."

Sam grimaced as Simmons fake punched him and slid up next to him. If my cannons were still operational…

"Like I said, let Bee and my parents go and then we'll talk."

"Don't worry we're not hurting him, just running a few tests…and it'll stay that way as long as you cooperate…"

I knew Sam didn't believe him. He could see my pain and that only made me feel worse. I was supposed to be his protector. I was supposed to keep him safe, keep him from pain…I had failed as his protector.

Three of the scientists broke off as Simmons was leading Sam away. My worse fears came back to life as they headed straight for my inner chest cavity. There were applying smaller electrodes directly onto individual systems. It was ten times worse then before—and they were coming closer to my spark chamber. I braced myself for it but there was no preparing for that much pain. I writhed in it. I distantly comprehended a chain snapping somewhere and whipping through the air. There was so much pain I couldn't even feel the immobilizing cold anymore. They doubled the icy blasts but it didn't matter anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Captured by Humans

Chapter Four

* * *

I felt so alone. My spark ached for someone, for anyone to come and just be close to me. Sam had long since been torn away by the guards he had attacked to get to me. His warm hands lying comfortingly on my armor had been all to brief.

The electrical shocks had stopped. Now all that was left was to lie here imagining what they were doing to Sam to get information out of him. That was torture in itself, having reviewed Earth's entire history I knew just how much damage they could inflict on him.

I knew I was acting irrationally by caring so much. I had been caught and tortured much worse then this, my damaged vocal processor bared witness to it, yet, this seemed so much crueler…

Things were so much more alive here on this small planet. I was more alive, it was like I had been in recharge mode until I got here. Maybe it was because Sam and his fellow humans had reminded me through their innocence, their compassion, and their bravery why we were fighting this war.

For thousands of years I had fought. It had become natural…something that could not be avoid, something that had to be done—and not to be thought about. I was thinking about it now.

I would fight for this planet no matter the cost.

* * *

I don't know how long I laid there before I realized the liquid nitrogen guns were turning off. I felt the restraints being released. I jumped up and went into a protective crouch. A good portion of my systems had yet to come back on-line; I felt very vulnerable. Why were they releasing me?

I realized Sam was there and he was trying to tell me something. I moved closer to him in and brought my cannons on-line, aiming them at the collection of humans at the back of the room, in case I needed to protect him.

"It's okay, it's okay—there not going to hurt you. Put the guns down. There not going to hurt you."

I was reluctant to take my cannons off-line. I didn't trust these new humans—but I trusted Sam so I forced myself to lower them.

"Bee, the Cube is here and the Decepicons are coming. Come on, I'll take you to it."

* * *

I could scarcely believe I was standing there looking at it. It was so beautiful and even though I knew the Allspark had caused so much trouble and damage to our race I couldn't help but pity the fate that was being thrust upon it.

I held it in my hand. The power of it surged through me…it was like nothing I had never experienced before. It was like I was complete, like I had been missing something before but now I was whole and everything was right in the galaxy.

I heard the humans making surprised sounds behind me. I turned to face them. I was anxious to see what they would do. Would they try to force me to give them the Cube? Would they try to use it as a weapon? I used the radio to see what their reaction would be, hoping they would make the right choice.

"Message from Star Fleet…Let's get to it."

To my surprise, they choose to help me get the cube to safety. As I sped away leading my new human 'protectors' I was scared for everyone's safety but I was also proud and happy they had chosen to aid me even knowing the great risk and price that might come with their decision.

I saw Optimus and the others coming towards us. I quickly informed them that I had the Cube and told them of the human's plan to take it to Mission City. As we drove, Optimus contacted me on a private line and told me he was proud of me and how I had handled myself. It was one of the greatest moments in my life. Surround by both new and old friends I was calm and confident even though I knew there was a good chance we were going to die today.

I knew what I was and what I would do…I was an Autobot, I was a friend to humans, and I was a fighter that would protect the rights of all sentient beings--no matter how different they were from us.

* * *

**The End**

**Please Review--Did you like it? Did you hate it?**


End file.
